


The end of a Nightmare

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Family Loss, Fights, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Haunting, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Character Injury, Phantom - Freeform, Poisoning, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Swearing, Truce, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: He used to brag he was immortal, he was anything and everything perfect. Nothing could hurt him or his gang.what’s a gang to do without a leader?
Relationships: Error/Ink, Killer/Nightmare
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Dust.

It was almost impossible to see anything with the amount of debris and smoke everywhere, the blaster Dust had set off didn’t help to solve the problem of Ink and Dream.

Ink was fast, Very fast. Killer whimpered, unable to catch his breath as he stumbled into an ally way. His left arm was definitely broken and his ankle was sprained, thanks to Dreams ability to shoot arrows unnaturally fast. He ended up jumping back and stumbling on some building foundation, ultimately landing on the side of his foot and spraining his ankle- moments after injuring his arm thanks to Horrors stupidity.

An axe to the arm might scar for a little.

Killer frowned and crouched down, one hand clasped over the wound to reduce the bleeding while the other hand kept a tight grip on his mouth. He wanted to react due to the pain, but that would attract either the God or the Guardian, and he wasn’t ready for that.

Upon closer inspection of his arm he’d noticed small bits of shrapnel located deep inside the bone. No wonder it hurt like hell, even the slightest movement bought on a new level of agony, picking at it didn’t help either. Jagged claws weren’t handy in this situation, he needed either tweezers or sharp clean phalanges like Crosses.

Killer chuckled, maybe Cross being the uptight ‘guard’ he was, had its benefits. 

"Runnin’ from a fight, that’s new" 

Looming above, Dust stood with a bored expression. Blood, marrow and dust collected upon himself from the battle, bits of dust flaking from him as he got closer and hummed thoughtfully, haven caught an eyeful of Killers wounds.

"You’re fucked, aren’t ya" 

Killer glanced up and groaned, the other seemed to be feeding off his pain and agony-much like Nightmare would. "Thanks for your input, doesn’t help though" Killer hissed.

"Maybe Boss would take pity and end you quickly" Dust finally smiled, unnervingly and full of insidious intent as he leaned over Killer further, eyeing the wound deeply. "It would be a shame”

"Fuck off, I won-" Killer gasped, feeling his soul suddenly warp.

He was being summoned.

By Nightmare, while injured...

"Bye bye~" Dust called cheerfully, waving happily as the world suddenly went black.

He had moments to think of a plan, and mere moments to act out said plan. He could run off suddenly and let Nightmare think he failed in summoning Killer for whatever reason, though Nightmare would instantly feel Killers guilt and bring him back again- or punish him later. Or even, be summoned, and get hurt in front of Nightmare who would see the injury first hand and possibly excuse Killer from the fight completely, though that would also end in punishment much later.

Killer whimpered as he was summoned to stand, 

In front of both the God and Guardian.

While Ink had both eyelights switched to deep red crosshairs, a sign of pure rage and red paint- Dream looked more merciful, golden tears welling in his sockets as he stared behind Killer.

Killer summoned his knife in his better hand, able to handle to magic that would spark and burn in his better arm unlike his injured.

Ink growled deeply and summoned a sharp knife as well, while Dream only weakly lifted his bow with an half drawn arrow. Dream looked defeated, eyelights focusing on the floor below.

Killer yelped, haven been too distracted to notice how fast Ink had moved, suddenly leaving a deep cut across Killers cheek. Slashing a deep line, an almost identical match to Crosses. Killer whimpered and wiped the seeping blood, flicking it away before noticing in the corner of his peripheral that a tendril lie unmoving. Dream gasped and cried out for Ink to stop, calling out that they should leave.

Refusing to acknowledge the cry out, Ink attacked again.

Suddenly, strings had grasped the God and bought him down. Killer whimpered and stepped back, narrowly missing Inks last swing of the knife before losing it to the strings.

Error stumbled over the broken foundation of the broken house. Panting and snarling, eyelights bright as the strings began to cut deep into Ink, causing the God to shriek and squirm. Killer stumbled aback, turning his attention to Dream who had also stepped back in shock and was wiping away tears. Dream had no intention to continue fighting, that allowed Killer to breathe a sigh of relief as he suddenly turned around to see the sad sight before him.

Nightmare was injured himself, Two large pieces of the buildings wall haven collapsed onto him along with many arrows from Dream, littering his body, skull and tendrils. Everything about him seemed lifeless, his eyelight wasn’t even formed. Killer quickly got down to the others side to start pulling the heavy objects off but only failed as his injured arm served no use, only causing himself more agony and proving to bring no muscle to the current situation.

"Hff-D...Dust!- Cross! Help" Killer called, glancing around. Error had suddenly disappeared, taking Ink with him to wherever. Leaving only him, Dream and Nightmare together.

"M..I’m sorry-" 

Killer hissed, turning around with a new knife summoned as the guardian had stepped closer. "Get. Back" 

"Kills?"

Horror...

Killer turned back to Nightmare who still hadn’t responded to anything, lying lifelessly under all the rubble and continuing to pool blood beneath them both.

Becoming frantic, Killer whimpered and tore his hoodie off to place it under the ex-guardians skull, to offer some kind of comfort and also give him a reason to touch the skeleton. With no response still, Killer looked around in panic at the sound of footsteps approaching. Thankfully, Horror and the others had appeared over the destruction. 

"Shit" 

Cross gasped and backed away as Horror and Dust dropped down, stumbling beside Killer. "Fucking-get this shit off him-" Killer internally cringed at his voice, haven a lump formed in his throat due to his attempts to hide the overwhelming emotions. "Has he moved or any-" "just get it off him!" Killer yelled at the smaller that joined them, Cross winced before hurrying over to the other two that were lifting the heaviest debris off him, dragging it to the side and leaving it.

The place falling in on him must’ve been a huge advantage to Ink and Dream, he only had 1 tendril that wasn’t completely squashed or leaking blood everywhere.

Killer whimpered and clasped a hand under Nightmares skull to lift him, hoping to get any reaction. Unfortunately he still hadn’t moved.

Cross moved the last piece of metal pole from off the corrupted skeleton, noticing flakes of white come up with the goop that was stuck to the pool. Cross swiped a small amount off to see what it was only to gasp and nudge Dust. Bone dust had flaked off with the goop, usually that would’ve meant anything else but as Cross studied the skeleton on the ground, he noticed slight areas of white bone peeking through the blackened sludge.

Horror carefully helped scoop the ex-guardian up, feeling his soul grow cold at how limp the skeleton was, skull instantly dropping backwards lifelessly.

Cross whimpered and stepped back, hands clasped over his mouth in shock. 

Killer looked around, he felt helpless and hopeless. 

Dream had vanished, Thankfully. Though without the others oddly nice positivity aura to help keep the negative emotions at bay, it allowed the others to really see another side of the corrupted skeletons second in command.

"Home- Cross get us home now" 

"What about Error?" Cross had now begun to panic as well, looking around in hopes to see the God somewhere around or even any sign of him, hoping nothin bad had happened to him either. Killers growl had sounded less of a threat and more of a warning, storming over to the smaller and shoving him into the wall. Cross whimpered, unable to bring himself to growl back as he starred up at blank sockets, pouring waterfalls of tar. Cross shrunk in on himself, against Killer he was small.

"Home. Now"

With a hesitant nod, Cross shuffled away from Killers grip and slashed a new portal, stepping aside to make sure the portal stayed stable as Dust and Killer slowly went through. Killer glanced back as Horror carried the body through, his own clothing being stained with the sludge that covered used to Nightmare, now it seemed to be melting off him and staining whatever it came in contact with.

Cross came through, following in haste as Killer guided Horror and the others towards Nightmares room. Rushing around to light the candles for the others to see. Thanks to Nightmare, seeing in dark areas had become easier due to the corruption. Though as Horror passed him, only now did he notice how much of the corruption had come off Nightmare. The skeleton that had been 3 times bigger than any of the gang members was now reduced to a skeleton slightly smaller than cross. 

Identical to Dreams height.

Dust hurried to straighten out the blankets as Horror laid the body down. Killer hurried to scramble around the bed and bring the others skull into his lap. Dust had bought a first aid kit in, but it looked like it would be useless compared to the scars and wounds Nightmare had. Even though the sludge had melted off, cracks and holes littered the pristine white bone.

Horror carefully removed the torn oversized jacket from the body, along with the pants that were basically falling from his pelvis anyway. He was tiny, even Cross looked bigger now as he got closer. Killer hiccuped as he stared down, the others eyelights had yet to reform. His soul had gone dull, it had yet to pulsate or glow to show any sign of life. Each member was getting increasingly concerned, Cross haven to move away as Dust hurried to patch up any of the lightly bleeding wounds that Nightmare even had. Horror could only move aside and assist in moving the body when needed.

Killer only hoped Nightmare was unconscious, he couldn’t die...he was the guardian of negativity...how could a Guardian die.

Dusts soft gasp had him glancing up, noticing the thing that had Dust in shock. As the rest of the sludge had melted away, it revealed thin straight lines that littered the others wrists. Scars, cracks, chips and slits that were hidden for centuries had finally shown through. 

Dust stepped back, shoulders slouched.

Nightmare really had been messed up before any of them come along. 

Killer exhaled deeply. All the times Nightmare had woken up trembling and wandered around, all the times he’d summoned Killer into his bed and all those times Killer had laughed and wandered out. They were all because the ex-guardian had been lonely. Killers hands began to tremble at the realisation, that all those times Nightmare had locked himself away all of a sudden, all those times Nightmare had quietly followed a gang member around and Killer had noticed.

He was lonely.

Had his injury been purposeful?

The first time that happened with a building collapsing, Nightmare had dodged it easily. He even managed to save Killer. Stupidly. 

Not to mention the amount of arrows on him, Nightmare wasn’t careless when it came to the arrows. They especially weakened him.

Killer carefully bought the skeleton up further, eventually bringing Nightmares entire body into his lap. 

Dust and Horror sat quietly at the other end of the bed. Both knew it was hopeless.

Nightmare might actually had not survived. The skeleton still hadn’t moved, his soul showed nothing to indicate life. They knew that Killer had been the closest to the guardian of negativity. They knew it would hurt him more. Cross stood in the corner, overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure what to do himself, what did this mean for the gang? What did it mean for the multiverse? Without Nightmare they were basically useless, they had no meaning.

They had no meaning again.

Killer shuffled to lean against the cushioned headboard, bringing the now non-corrupted being closer up against himself. Nightmares bones were growing colder, seemingly without magic running through them, the being grew colder. The moment Killers hand had moved off the back of Nightmares skull it drooped backwards, usually that would have been enough to paralyse any other skeleton but it couldn’t. Not with an unconscious being.

A soft sob caught both Dusts and Horrors attention, the two turning back to where Cross had now huddled in the corner with his hoodie pulled up over his skull. The rooms atmosphere had became somber and dark, darkening further as the candles wicks progressively burnt out. Dust slowly crawled off the bed and made his way over to the whimpering skeleton.

"Up"

Cross glanced out through the thick fur of his hoodie and coughed weakly, seeing Dust kneeled in front of him with his hands on either side of Cross. The other nodded weakly, scooting closer till he was in Dusts embrace. Carefully, Dust guided Cross to stand and led him over to the bed. Upon revisiting the horrible sight, Cross hiccuped and crossed his arms around himself, in attempt to comfort himself as Dust sat him between himself and Horror.

Horror gently put a hand on Crosses back, pausing as Cross began to tremble. Dust also noticed the smaller had begun to shake and carefully bought him closer, bringing Cross to lean his skull into his shoulder. They were told for centuries nothing like this would happen.

Could it be a horrible joke?

Would Error suddenly jump out a portal with Nightmares soul and announce it as a ‘epic prank’ and Nightmare would laugh at them all for how pathetic they might have looked  
?

Horror watched in silence as Killer had began to wrap Nightmare up in a discarded blanket, occasionally rubbing the others bones like one would to stay warm. Though they all knew it wouldn’t work, They also didn’t say anything to not interrupt Killer- to let him have his hope.

The skeleton in Killers arms rested like a rag doll, every small movement was enough to move every limb. Cross beside him had begun crying into Dusts shoulder, unable to form a coherent sentence through the wailing- saying something about being abandoned again. That they would all have to relive their timeline again and again, without a nightmare saving them.

Dust tried to hush the smaller, holding Cross tight against himself as the other sobbed loudly. Horror turned his attention to Killer.

Where would he go?

Killer was basically nothing without Nightmare. He would have nowhere to go.

Though, Killer still wore a slight smile. A hand absently stroking Nightmares skull as Killer starred down at him. It hurt his soul deep down. Killer was only ever seen as an asshole, the kind to wake you before your alarm just to tell you he woke you before your alarm, the kind to ask if you want tea then tell you to get it yourself. He rarely showed the kinder side of him, one that only the gang had seen be shown towards Nightmare when the two thought no one was watching.

The room had grown much darker as the candles that Killer had lit, were now dying. Horror glanced back to Dust, who was now rocking Cross back and fourth lightly to soothe his crying. Everyone except Cross had so far been emotionally stable, all grown to learn to only shed tears behind locked steel doors and never in front of another. Nightmare explained it as to how one would show weakness, Nightmare had explained a range of normal things to be shown as weak. 

It didn’t feel real. This wasn’t reality. It couldn’t be.

Dust glanced down at the skeleton below him, Cross shaking horribly and sobbing into his hoodie as he pat him to try to comfort the other. Thanks to Nightmare the group was almost unable to show each other affection, unless it was straight sexual or any other smaller exception. Nightmare labeled relationships as weak, to define either one or another as ‘dominant’ or ‘submissive’, Though Nightmare also occasionally contradicted himself as he would grew closer to Killer and displayed other signs of being ‘submissive’.

He wouldn’t be able to count the amount of times he and Horror had caught the two doing something that would count as ‘being in a relationship’, Nightmare on Killers lap, Nightmare being the small spoon against Killer on the lounge. Then the two would get punished severely for peeping and laughing, that would ultimately end with Nightmare being more moody and vicious than usual.

Dust looked over at the small white skeleton that laid in Killers lap, being cradled gently as Killer held their foreheads together. Killers occasional rubbing to keep the others bones warm had stopped in favour of stroking the smaller skeletons cheek. A deep crack lined Nightmares socket through the top to the bottom, something the sludge had covered for centuries.

After an hour of what was hoped to be silence, only not being silent due to Crosses sobbing, the peace had been disturbed.

A glitched portal suddenly formed, Error stepped through the portal.

His skull had a decent crack in it, his clothes had been torn and covered in ink as well.

"He’s not ok, is he"

Error followed Dusts gaze over to where Killer and Nightmare were, the ex-guardian, now wrapped up in the silken blanket and rested in Killers lap. Error sighed, moving towards the bed. Nightmare would’ve feasted on how depressing the room felt, complimented with Crosses crying. Error looked back at the three on the end of the bed as he moved up closer towards where Killer was.

Horror had turned his attention to Cross while rubbing his spine, Dust cradling the smaller skeleton more despite his attention being focused on Killer-at the other end of the bed.

Error sat and turned towards Killer. The skeleton cradling the ex-guardian was humming quietly, a lullaby only he and Nightmare used to know. 

"What do we do?" Dust asked quietly.

Killer glanced up as his grip on the body tightened. "He’s fine"

Error turned to the other in shock, it had been a long long time since he wharf that kind of tone from him. A voice of defeat. Killer didn’t want to let him go, they all knew that. But Nightmare probably wouldn’t have wanted to have his body used as an odd cuddle pillow.

He would’ve wanted to go home.

"Killer, he has to go home" 

Error glanced back at Dust, the words he spoke sounded like the ones he’d thought of. Odd. Error sighed at the sound of a heavy sob, knowing full well if he looked at Killer the other would be ‘crying’. He wasn’t ready. None of the were, why would they be ready? Or even prepared? Nightmare fed their hope by saying he’d never die or could die.

The only thing that the most prepared skeleton in the entire multiverse wasn’t prepared for, Was his own death. And how his gang members would go along with it.

Cross was distraught, mind plagued with the idea of abandonment. Dust and Horror were worried about returning to their own dead universes and Killer;

Error had a feeling he’d ask to just be killed. He didn’t know where Killer even came from, he didn’t know where Killer fit.

Error sighed and stood, turning to face Killer who was know holding the skeleton in his arms, a lot tighter. "N..no, he’s ok, he’s just asleep-like how Dream was during the stone incident" 

"Dream was set in stone- literal stone" Horror said sadly, watching Killer frantically wipe at the waterfall from his sockets. Only now was Killers speech becoming messed up by sobs and a heartbroken tone, his hands twitching as his body began trembling. He wasn’t ready, it was understandable.

But Nightmare wouldn’t want to be forever carried around.

Error moved closer, sitting on the bedding beside Killer and taking the free hand that he’d left out of the blanket to hold. "Cmon Kills, Boss would want to rest properly" Dust frowned, moving his hand to hold the back of Crosses skull. Killer hiccuped and stared at Errors expectant hands. The body in his hands had grown freezing despite the blanket, it hurt, not even Nightmares usual cold was this cold. It almost hurt.

"You can carry him, but you have to follow me" Error sighed as he pulled his hands away. Killer wasn’t going to give up the other, especially not now with how small the body had become. Nightmare did brag about his height since the corruption- too bad he never saw the day that he would look up at Cross.

Error summoned a portal and stepped away as Killer shakily stood. His sockets hadn’t stopped pouring as well as the hiccuping and random sobs that were quickly ‘covered’ up by more coughs. None of the others said anything, knowing better than to tease for something normal. As he stood and carried Nightmare with him, Horror and Dust followed though Dust had to guide Cross with him, who still refused to look up due to his crying.

Everyone stayed quiet as they stepped into the destroyed universe that was Dreamtale, in ruins after Nightmares corruption incident.

Error guided them to the tree stump where Dream sat, Ink standing far back with handcuffs around and all of his equipment far away. Dream glanced up and clasped his hands over his mouth and cried out, it had been many more centuries for him since he’d seen Nightmare in his natural uncorrupted state. Error wandered over to where the other God of Creativity was, handing him a delicate paint brush and whispering.

Killer bought Nightmare higher up, sobbing weakly into the blanket that he’d bought up over the skeletons skull. Ink had come up aside Error, instantly Horror and Dust had began growling. Error perked up at the two and shook his skull, "he won’t attack, he’s only here to do a job" 

Dust relaxed slightly as he bought Cross closer who had began wailing again into his hoodie, thankfully the hoodie was thick enough to muffle most of Crosses words. 

The only other person showing their true inability to keep their emotions stable was Dream, who had ended up on his knees sobbing frantically, blaming himself for his own brothers death.

"Killer, he needs to rest" 

The soft glitchy tone had Killer whimper and hiccup, the skeleton in his arms was unbelievably cold. Dream sat at the edge of the grave, grasping the make-shift cape that had been the universes ‘flag’ or what Dream had referred to as ‘mother’ from what Killer recalled during a fight. Kneeling down, Killer moved to carefully place the smaller skeleton down.

The universe had no wind. No blue sky. Everything was still.

Dream sobbed as he carefully placed the cape over Nightmare. The crown the other had worn stayed in place the entire time, though less bright than what they remembered it to be. 

Killer sat where he had been, at the other end of the grave. Ink carefully wandering over with a small bouquet of cosmos flowers, with a careful swipe of the brush, the grave was covered with light green healthy grass and dirt. Only then did Ink rest the flowers on top, a stark contrast to the universe around.

Ink stepped beside Dream who was still sobbing and rocking himself, Ink placing a hand on his friends back and resting the other on his knee. Ink couldn’t fully understand what the sadness was about on their side, the multiverse would have no negativity, no war, only peace. Ink shrugged internally and looked down at the guardian.

Meanwhile, Error had moved to Killer and sighed. The others didn’t have a leader, and it obviously scared them. Cross had finally pulled away from Dusts hoodie and revealed how tear-stained his skull was now. Killer only stared down at the grave without any expression, he’d finally stopped crying but deep inside he wanted too.

"Let him rest" 

Error spoke softly as he attempted to guide Killer with him, back to the others. Killer shook his skull and landed on his knees unceremoniously, still staring at the grave. Ink had since removed Dream and carried him back through their own portal to wherever.

Error stood over the fallen side-kick. 

He glanced back at the other three, Horror and Dust had yet to grieve. Cross seemed to have exhausted himself from the past 3 or more hours of crying. Error sighed and opened a portal beside them, gesturing for them to go back. He needed to keep an eye on Killer.

Three more hours had passed.

The universe had since turned over to a night of sort. Error sat far behind Killer, glancing up occasionally to make sure the other was ok still as he sat there. While Error had his strings to keep him company and to have something to do, Killer had nothing. Killer simply sat quietly. The occasional cough or random sob.

What Error hadn’t expected was to see Killer crawl over to the grave and lie beside it, facing the flowers but off the dirt. It was heart wrenching. 

Error frowned and slowly got up, quietly walking over to where Killer had now fallen asleep. He’d fallen asleep in the exact same position that he’d caught he and Nightmare in before, a while ago. It warmed his soul while also making it hurt. He didn’t want to have to pull Killer away and have him wake alone, maybe Killer had convinced himself it was all a bad sleep. That he would wake up...

Carefully shifting his hands under Killer, he lifted him and summoned a portal.

Stepping into Nightmares room, he’d noticed it had been left the exact way. He carefully laid the skeleton onto the bedding and sighed.

It was gong to hurt in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for vomit :)

Empty.

Dust shifted awkwardly in his seat as he glanced over towards Killers and Crosses seats. Horror sighed heavily as he placed the plate in front of Dust. Nightmares burial had been yesterday and Dust himself, still didn’t feel like he had mourned yet. It still didn’t feel like a reality. Nightmares chair had been left out, exactly how it had been before the fight. Nightmare had been somewhat happy before the fight, Killer had cracked a few light hearted jokes, he and Cross had been watching other universes through Nightmares portals and laughing as they terrorised villagers- Cross even threw down a few pins onto the floor of a lobby at an Inn that they were stalking, that had gotten a praise from Nightmare. Cross had been so happy with himself. 

Dust smiled faintly at the memory before frowning again as the doors to the dining area opened. Cross entered without a word, putting himself in his usual spot. The smaller had his hoodie still up and over his skull, his sleeves stained with deep purple magic making Dust falter, he had a feeling Cross shouldn’t have been left alone last night despite the other insisting.

Horror had ended up sleeping in Dusts bed with a pillow between them, though both had ended up awake all night. Dust had gotten to experience first hand what it was like to sleep with someone with their own anxieties that couldn’t be soothed. Horror had gotten out of bed every half hour to check the side table for the food that Nightmare would put there, encase the other woke up and needed to be reminded he was fine. Horror was also one to move around a lot, not that it had bothered Dust as he was too busy in his own little world. 

When 7AM had rolled around and Horrors alarm had gone off as per usual, neither moved.

Horror only shifted to silence the ear piercing device then returned to the still position. Dust had sighed softly and gotten up, since then till now at the table, everything had been a blur.

Cross merely glanced at the food placed in front of him before shaking his skull weakly. "Cmon Cross" Horror sighed as he had sat down himself.

The smaller looked up and only poked at the toast with his fork. It looked fine, but his stomach disagreed with what he thought. Simply poking the eggs hadn’t been an any better idea as the yolk popped, making his stomach flip. He quickly covered his mouth as he dry heaved. 

Dust glanced up at Cross and tilted his skull, the smaller stared at both and trembled. Cross had only poked and played with his food, it was mostly understandable if he didn’t feel like eating. "Nothing?", asking with as soft of tone as he could manage, Dust was answered with frantic shakes of the skull and the loud shriek of wooden chair legs scraping against flooring as Cross pushed his seat back suddenly and heaved into his hands. 

Horror sighed and stood, taking the plate away to be wrapped up. Placing it with the other two that had yet to be served. 

"Grief has the ability to cause loss of appetite... last I checked" Horror sighed and picked up his own plate, Dust faintly noticing not even he had touched his own breakfast. Dust had forced himself to eat the toast but it was the best he’d be able to keep down for now, staring back at the offending eggs before picking up his own plate and joining Horror at the counter who had began to place foil over the meals.

"Maybe Killer would try some? Error isn’t awake yet either" 

"Go check on Cross first, he might want some help" Horror shrugged. It wasn’t like him to be so dull and depressed, out of all, Horrors usual demeanour was havoc and destructible, hence why he and Cross clashed so often. Now, it felt like talking to a whole different person. They’d have to find a way to cope eventually, it would drive Error insane to guide a grieving gang. 

If Error would lead? 

Dust sighed and stood at Crosses bedroom door. What had been a nice grand, polished, wooden door had become Killers personal canvas to carve on. Thankfully Nightmare had scolded Killer for etching detailed cocks into Crosses room when the newbie had first moved in. Though the rest of the carvings nad itching were nice, Killer had taken this hobby to everyone’s doors except Nightmares. Crosses bore the worst though, not an inch of door missed. 

It had made Nightmare smile sometimes, from what he noticed, when Cross would whine and call out to Nightmare after finding a new cock on his door that was followed by Killers loud booming laughter. When the atmosphere felt somehow lighter in a dark castle.

"Cross?" 

Noticing the door had been left slightly ajar, Dust nudged it open and groaned. A not amazingly pleasant smell had hit him first, followed by the realisation that Cross had been legitimately sick. Near the door.

"Crossy?.."

Dust pulled his collar up to his nasal cavity and wandered further into the room. The room had been neat and tidy apart from the bed and discarded outfit that Cross had worn earlier. While the room was tidy and a scented candle had been lit, the room was still musky due to being enclosed with no ventilation, another thanks to Killer for breaking Crosses window causing it to not open properly without the right force. 

He stepped closer towards the en-suite where the door had once again been lift a tad open. Dust frowned upon noticing the shower running but a body clearly kneeled on the floor. Would cross be upset if he intruded? What if the other was legitimately ill and needed help?

Glancing back at the small pool of vomit at the door, Dust frowned and gently pushed the door open. 

If Nightmare had been around, he would’ve demanded Horror or even Killer (as a punishment) to clean up the mess while he tended to Cross, being sick in the castle would’ve either been the best thing to happen or the worst thing depending on Nightmares previous mood.

Upon entering the bathroom Dust cringed. The shower had been turned on, possibly to drown out the heaving. The others shoes had been kicked off in the corner and had bought down the towels with them somehow, and Cross had a small towel clutched in his hand covered in a pale purple and yellow substance. "Cross, fuckin’ hell, cmon" Dust continued to mumble weak praises as he picked the other up away from the toilet. Dust frowned and bought the other out of the bathroom into the bedroom where he sat the smaller skeleton.

Cross trembled, small beads of sweat dripping down his skull as he watched Dust bustle around to find certain items. He watched as the other eye the accident at the door and frown, feeling a new wave of guilt and nausea wash over himself. He hadn’t meant to do that, He was a few moments late from the toilet before his stomach had lurched again. 

At least it wasn’t in the hallway... Killer nor Error would be happy.

Dust smiled lightly at him and placed an empty bucket beside the bed and a damp towel on the night stand. If his soul hadn’t hurt so much, the kind gesture would’ve warmed it. Cross only watched with a sorrowful expression as Dust dipped the cloth in and wrung it out, then using it to wipe the others skull with. 

"Will we be sent back to our universes" 

The question had caught Dust off guard, coming to a halt and catching Crosses eyelights staring into his. Only now had he properly seen how stained Crosses skull had been from color-tinted magic. Even somehow having what looked like bags under his sockets, he looked mentally and physically exhausted.

"No" The tone had come off a lot more harsher than he wanted, quickly catching the weak flinch by Cross ‘-Nightmare would never want that for us, nor would he ever allow something like that. He would have to have a doomsday plan somewhere, right" Dust smiled weakly and chuckled as Crosses frown twitched. Nightmare had loved the word ‘doomsday’ after hearing it in a movie title. It had become a favourite, often planning schemes with ‘DOOMSDAY’ scribbled over the top. 

"Nightmare was always prepared for anything and everything, he has to have a book or a plan with someone or have something somewhere with details on what would happen to us...in this situation" Dust frowned as he noticed a small pool of tears forming in Crosses eyes as he watched Dust clean him.

"Nightmare wouldn’t want us to suffer.. or be left alone, maybe Error has a plan for us or even Dream. Who knows what Nightmare came up with for something like this"

"If he didn’t? What if there is no plan" Cross whimpered. A hand laid gently on his cleaned cheek, absently stroking it with his thumb. Dust sighed and smiled, "then we follow each other, Error wouldn’t allow us to go back to our timelines that have been..lost, he would allow us to go on- don’t panic"

Dust stood and carefully bought Cross into his rib cage, rubbing the others skull gently as he began to tremble. "I promise, we’ll figure it out and be fine" 

Error groaned. Nightmares bed definitely looked luxurious but he’d never guess the guy was using at least 8 thick blankets, though as he thought of how cold Nightmare usually was, it made more sense.

Upon propping himself up, he glanced to the side to check on the other skeleton only to sigh softly at the sight. Killer had woken and sat himself at the edge of the bed that faced the open balcony doors. The universe was in an enteral night that only got slightly lighter to symbolise the difference between night and day, Error never understood when Nightmare would complain about how bright it was when it looked to be midnight outside anyway, till now.

It was an unbelievably bright night, even the moon had casted Killers shadow so clearly on the bed that the details in his hoodie were visible within the edges of the shadow.

"How’d you sleep"

Error frowned at the lack of response, shifting himself over on the bed til he was positioned beside Killer. He looked exhausted.

"He had basically died alone"

The glitch cringed at the sickeningly raspy voice from the other. Watching as Killer moved to sit back with his legs crossed on the bed. "He summoned me to save him and I just...stared" a hand suddenly came up to his skull to wipe away stray tears as he refused to look directly at the God. "If he didn’t die looking at my disgusting shoes or up at me, he’s probably died alone, cold and with none of us to say anything to comfort him" 

Killer hiccuped weakly, bringing his knees up to his ribs as he continued. "None of us even said bye- we all expected the fight to be quick and easy, we all disembarked by ourselfs at the Snowden entrance at that shithole...we all just went off..we expected to be all together for dinner...I ne-never got to say bye" 

The others form had began to tremble as he dropped his skull into his knees, holding his breath in an attempt to hold back the crying. He’d save it for later, when no one was around. It was better that way.

A hand on his arm caused him to jolt, staring at the hand with disbelief that it was Errors. The God had his eyelights down casted, an attempt to help settle the other without too much touch. "He probably felt so alone an- defenceless-"

The hand swiftly moved up to Killers mouth, to hush him as he drawled on. It was only making him worst, true, but it was an odd coping method. Error himself had yet to process the loss of a guardian, let alone such a strong one. The gang was marginally weakened by the loss of its leader, Cross might still be in hysterics and that wasn’t a good sign for a group that normally caused pain and agony- not so much experience it for themselves.

Errors other hand moved to holding Killers free hand. Error sighed in defeat, staring down at the thick comforter the two sat on. "I think this group needs a week off or more, non of you are in a stable mental state to start discussing any matters of what’s happening in the future. I’ll be here more often to keep an eye on everyone but yknow what Nightmare would’ve wanted most" 

Killer frowned, watching as the God pulled out a brooch similar to the one Nightmare wore on ‘special’ occasions, from his inventory. "You’ll have to be gangs leader, I’ll assist you but, I don’t think Nightmare would’ve desired me over you". Killer jerked as the other placed the shining item into his palm. A crescent moon made up of tiny purple diamonds with a small clip on the back, he noticed Dream also had one that was half a sun and had also heard from rumour that the two brooch fit perfectly together.

It felt wrong to hold it.

"You’re way more stronger than me..a literal a God, why the fuck would he want me" "I don’t know Dust nor Cross nor Horror, nor do I care for your enough to be a leader" Errors flat expression twitched as he looked away once more, chuckling lightly before continuing, "if any of yous got injured I would be the worst to turn for, assistance wise. I wouldn’t give a shit if Cross limped up to me missing a leg, I’d honestly laugh first" 

Killer inhaled deeply before holding the brooch tightly. It felt completely wrong, to accept it..

But what else...

Dust glanced up at the sound of knocking on the doorframe before him, glancing up at Horror who was staring down at him awkwardly. "Cross threw up at his doorway?" 

"He really didn’t feel well apparently, but that means he also hasn’t eaten" Dust frowned as he got up, striping the ruined gloves from his hands. "Have you eaten yet?" 

Horror shook his skull and sighed, not feeling like he deserved. And it was probably better to start saving food, just encase. "Go eat, I’ll tidy this up and head over to where Killer and Error were" 

Slowly, the other turned away and went off to the kitchen once more. Thanks to Cross crying himself to sleep, Dust had enough time to tidy the bathroom and finish off the entrance way. Keeping busy with the housework had thankfully kept his mind off the horrible situation they were in and allowed him to relax, no matter what.

Oddly enough, the light purple had turns to black after spraying the chemical onto it. Dust groaned and grabbed the hard brush again, it was cleaned up? What caused that reaction, it had only been a deodoriser for the smell.

The second the brush touched the black it had stuck. Dust frowned and budged the brush to no avail, the black stuff had been like glue. Upon examining it closer, he noted the odd texture, it had been too familiar and similar to something else that he preferred not think about.

After wrestling with it, the brush had finally come free but bought along with it tons of the goop. Dust whimpered and shakily stood, rushing out of the room with the brush clasped in his hand. He had to show someone, Nightmare was ok! This was all a prank!

Coming to a screeching halt outside the kitchen, Dust held up the brush and breathed in deeply. "Nightmares alive! Look-", Dust began to hurry over with the brush still held up high to show it off to the only occupant in the kitchen, who, as Dust only began to notice was staring at him confused. Dust stopped and frowned, watching as Horror only glanced at the brush ad shrugged.

"It...looks clean? What does Nightmare have to do with the brush?" Horror frowned. Dust glanced up and bought the brush down to eye level.

It wasn’t covered in black tar?

Quickly, he hurried back out into the hall where once again. No black goop.

"This...isn’t real"


	3. Chapter 3

Eating together had become a rare event. Dust noted the empty chairs around him despite it being the usual time for eating, when everyone had got together at the table and laughed or joked while Horror cooked and served. It had been Nightmares most dreaded chore, ‘sit at the table and eat with everyone’, while he didn’t often eat since he had no need too, he still thought it as polite to sit and be with the gang even if it always gave him a headache thanks to the arguments or loudness.

Though he always ended up smiling ever so slightly, even if he would deny it. 

Dust sighed, looking down at the bowl of dry cereal before him, wishing at least Horror would show up. He’d been alone at the table for nearly an entire hour before the door to the dining room opened slowly. His soul perked up with slight excitement at who it may be, Killer and Error hadn’t eaten today, possibly even Cross since he hadn’t ended up digesting anything technically.

Error stepped out of the door, rubbing his rib cage awkwardly. Dust sat straight and took a deep breath to calm himself, The Destroyer was definitely one to make a good impression on, especially if he was going to take on the roll of leader- he might not desire to have Killer as a sidekick like Nightmare had, the roll could be up for grabs.

"Did you sleep well? And Killer- hows he doing?!" Dust jerked as strings wrapped around his mouth, ultimately silencing him. He’d never guessed that the strings Error used for both attacks and sewing would taste metallic, an odd surprise. Dust glanced up at the God who was staring at a isolated mug that was sitting on the sink. He couldn’t touch on why the mug left an odd sense of familiarity with him considering he never noticed it before. Eventually Error had broken from his trance and moved away, grabbing a mug off the top shelf and filling it with water.

After a moment, Error turned the tap off and placed the mug to his side before turning around to face Dust. 

It was eerie. To have The Destroyers eyelights suddenly focus on him caused a new level of anxiety. How could Ink sit there and smile, laugh and joke at the God when he always looked so deranged and uncontrolled. 

"Killer had his moment this morning. He might take a while till hell come out and rejoin everyone comfortably, he’s concerned about the future of the group, as I’d assume everyone else is" Error signed, pinching the small bone between his sockets. "I had to leave him for a bit and came back to him sleeping, then left again and teleported in on him going through Nightmares old clothes and crying" 

If it had been any other situation, the idea of Killer crying and rummaging through someone’s clothes would’ve been hilarious. Though in this situation, it hurt. Dust faintly noticed a small bright red mark upon Errors neck as he fixed his scarf. It hadn’t been particularly big, just big enough to be faintly noticeable from a distance. 

"Where had you gone? When you left?" 

Errors eyelights that had begun to drift off suddenly flickered back to Dust, the God stuttering for a moment before turning his attention to the mug. "I had something quick to attend too, Killer had been fast asleep so I assumed it was ok to leave". Dust furrowed his brow bone as the other began to absently rub at his neck. "Had the others been out at all?" Error mumbled, focused on the mug of water now rather than facing Dust.

"Oh! Uh-So Horror and I had come out this morning to have breakfast" Dust paused for a moment as Error suddenly tipped the water back out and placed the mug away, faintly noticing the odd lightness across the others skull. Dust inhaled lightly and continued with a quieter voice, "-Cross had come out and sat down, Horror offered him some food and he ended up throwing up a little after, he hasn’t eaten" Dust frowned. 

The entire time he’d spoken, Error hadn’t stayed still. He was picking things up or moving things around, had yet to stand in one place and face Dust while he spoke.

"I’ll check on Cross soon. Would you be going out again soon?"

Error turned away completely, absently touching and moving things on the counter as he shrugged with no response. Had he upset Error? Dust looked down at the untouched cereal and slowly got up, pushing the bowl away. He wasn’t very hungry, the cereal would suffice for the time being as other matters had to be attended too. Dust glanced over at the God who was once again in trace with the lone mug. It wasn’t a very interesting mug. A simple dark blue with a black handle, there were more interesting mugs in the cupboard if Error really wanted to look at something cool. 

"I’m going to check on Horror" Dust announced softly. The room had gone silent as Error stopped shuffling things around and moving, ominously standing still in the kitchen. Without proper lighting in the castle, Error just being himself was somehow much more intimidating. Killer and Horror always bugged Nightmare for better lighting, due to Horror rough eyesight and since it would be less effort to flip a switch rather than light a new lantern for every room. Nightmare insisted on the dark, adding how in the event on an attack, Ink and Dream would never be able to see in the castle like the gang did. No one questioned it further.

Stopping at the grand staircase, Dust paused and looked back through the doors into the shared dining and kitchen area where he had left the door open a bit. Error had since removed his scarf and placed an ice pack to his neck where the mark had been, also noticing how flushed Error seemed as he picked up the mug to examine closer. Maybe he’d ask later what was so important about that mug, for now, he would leave it.

The door to Horrors bedroom had been left open, thankfully. Dust stopped at the doorway and smiled weakly as he noticed the other had fallen asleep. Usually a nap at this time of day would result in punishment, Dust shook it off to a way of coping for the other, to get time to go faster possibly. 

Stepping inside the room to adjust the blankets around Horror, Dust paused as he noticed the, never before seen, photographs hanging on the wall. Hanging just above the desk in the corner where a small candle sat with his axe, the light revealed the lower photos. Distant photos of Nightmare on the lounge with a blanket wrapped around himself, a photo that Killer had taken of Cross and himself standing at the edge of a cliff with a very annoyed Nightmare in the background. Another that had Dust have to cover his mouth to stop from chuckling too loudly was of Crosses ‘first month’ celebration. 

Horror had stolen a cheap cake just so Killer could push Crosses face into it, Horror had caught it at the perfect moment. 

Everyone was happy.

Even Nightmare might’ve been smiling, behind the hand he used to cover himself as cake had gone everywhere due to amount of force Killer used. Error was simply leaning on his hands, smiling while somehow still looking bored as ever. Cross had became more comfortable with the group after that, learning to not trust Killer so easily with presenting gifts especially. 

Dust glanced over his shoulder to Horror, checking the other was still asleep before moving the candle in order to see more of the photos. Dust smiled, every photo being a happy memory of the gang. One particular detail caught Dusts eye, double checking with the candle to make sure he’s finding was right. 

Error had a different mark on his neck in every other photo, wether he wasn’t wearing his scarf or the hand he used to cover it when he knew a photo was being taken, was t actually covering it properly. Some photos he had numerous marks, though never anywhere else supposedly.

Dust hummed in thought before gently placing the candle down and wandering back over to Horror to pull the blankets up. The forever night time concept of the universe really fucked with how sleep schedules work, it was always so dark outside, making the castle much more uncomfortable to navigate through without a light.

After checking the other was ok, he’d wandered out and over to Crosses room. Once again, Cross was also napping. Dust frowned and shut the door over before heading towards Nightmares room, where Killer was last taken too. The door was left slightly open from Error allowing him to sneak in and sigh with relief. Hearing the shower going for the first time in a while was a good sign, Killer must’ve realised how dirty he was and gotten in. Dust glanced down at himself and cringed, he hadn’t even thought of a shower either yet.

To be safe, he crept over to the bathroom door and nudged it open enough to see the inside. Surely enough, Killer was standing under the water while scrubbing at his shirt. Nightmare made his en-suite dramatic, pristine marble, gold finishes, white comfy towels.

And somehow the corrupted sludge wasn’t anywhere in sight, not a bit over any of the blindingly white furnishing or anything. The others had joked about his bathroom probably being a mess due to it, but apparently not. Nightmare was also rumoured to shower very often, from what Error had slipped out then went silent for a week. It was odd, but not pushed any further. 

"Didn’t think you to be a pervert" 

Dust gasped and jerked back in shock, coming to face Error who was snickering. "N-no, I- Cross and Horror we’re asleep and-" 

"Relax, I don’t care for what any of you do here, as long as there’s no fighting or whatever, I’m not involved"

He watched as the darker skeleton wandered over to the bed and began slowly straightening out the blankets. Errors scarf had been wrapped around his neck three more times than usual, as well as his sleeves not cuffed. "It’s good he’s showering, you and the others need to follow" Error scoffed, glancing over at the other that stood awkwardly at the door. 

Dust nodded frantically and crossed his arms over, it was almost humiliating to be called out by the God. Dust sighed and headed out, towards his own room. He and Horror shared a bathroom between the rooms, meaning the bathroom was a mix of controlled chaos. Horror liked specific scents, scents of sweet foods and fruits. While Dust had fallen for soft scents like flowers and whatever ‘ocean seabeeeze’ really was. Two different towel colours with an additional for Horrors axe alone.

Shrugging his clothes off, he slowly stepped in. It had felt like a long time since he showered, making himself internally cringe at the grossness that instantly began to wash off exposed bone once it was hit by the water. Murky grey water and dust particles collected on the floor, making him frown and reach for the soap. The laundry had to be done, as well as changing of bed sheets. Should he change Nightmares? Or leave it for said skeleton, out of respect.

Lightly rubbing at his bones with the loofa had caused the water below to end up a deep gray colour as it drained out, upon looking down at himself in the rippling reflection, he noticed the red floating orbs over his shoulder. 

"You’ve been quiet" 

Dust sighed, watching the two orbs in the reflection as they drifted to be above his skull. "Awfully quiet". 

Nightmare had taught him how to drown out the words his brother spoke. He’d also been taught to keep busy and keep thinking, when he wasn’t alone, he was fine. If he was alone and busy, he was fine.

If he was alone and not busy.

"You’re realising how pathetic you were are! It’s perfect" 

"Haven’t I made you somewhat proud, I outlived a God" 

"Guardian"

The tone his brother spat back with made him cringe, frowning deeper as he looked down at the water.

There was an awkward silence as the orbs merely stared at him through the reflection of the water. Dust didn’t know what to say. His brother was right, it’s not like Error had died, a real God, who mattered, who keeps the multiverse balanced...but he also didn’t care for the group.

He also didn’t control negativity to make sure there was no imbalance.

He didn’t come check on any of the gang members when one was obviously having a bad day and not talking about it.

He wasn’t the one who had kept Cross sane during his first heat in a real universe.

He wasn’t the one who bought Dust more blankets when it had gotten extra cold at night and even offered to start the fireplace for.

He wasn’t the one that crept into Horrors room to restock the snack drawer he had, so the other knew he was safe.

He wasn’t the one that bought himself to hold Killer after the first injury incident had happened..

He wasn’t Nightmare.

Dust clasped a hand over his mouth as the first sob came out horribly loud. His other hand clutching his skull as he slid down the wall and sobbed. The water beginning to scold his bones as he continued to sit under it, holding his mouth tightly to keep the wailing from getting out. He didn’t want to be seen like this. It was pathetic.

And Nightmare would never come to save him from his brother again.

He really was alone.

Error glanced up, watching as Dust suddenly hurried out without another word. Killer still seemed occupied.

Taking a deep breath, the God quickly summoned a portal into a field.

Stepping out, he was welcomed with a soft breeze, fresh air and distant bird and wind ambience. It was nice, not like his anti-void nice or outertale nice, it was nice.

In the distance he heard the familiar voice and sighed, pocketing his hands and wandering closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on Twitter! Shiba_Only_Zone, I’d love to talk about headcanons or anything else anyone has + requests for the Bad sans Poly Drabble book!, using that book mostly for ideas for bigger books later!.
> 
> I also love reading comments, thank you to everyone that comments❤️ It’s really exciting to read them

Error sighed. Coming up behind the humming skeleton. 

"Oh! I thought you would take longer!" 

Error looked down, decently down. The smaller skeleton rocked back and fourth on his heels as he smiled wildly up at the other, eyelights switching occasionally from random coloured shapes to random coloured hearts. Error shook his skull and put a hand onto the top of the others skull. He groaned.

"Is it possible for you to stay completely still for one minute? You constantly move as if you’d die if you stopped" Error muttered, focusing on the others face. 

Ink chuckled and shook his skull to rid himself of the others hand. "I could~ But then I get bored and when I get bored I’ll get lazy which isn’t good because if I get lazy that means I stop creating and that means you’ll be more happy-but when you’re happy you don’t destroy as much meaning if I sto-" 

Ink yelped upon being abruptly shushed with a hand firmly placed over his mouth. Enticing to lick to disgust the other, though he also didn’t want to lose his tongue suddenly. Ink let his posture relax and slouched his shoulders, looking up and nodding slowly to suggest a mutual agreement. Errors flat expression twitched into a small smile before returning to the bored look he wore best, removing his hand as he stepped away from the smaller God.

"How is Dream"

"Devastated!" Ink spoke loudly and almost too optimistically, as if none of the events that occurred really set it, or he had too much yellow paint. Error starred at the other confused, he knew his whole concept was to be completely psycho but Ink was a whole new level of chaotic psycho.

Error wonders wether or not the God actually consoled Dream or made him cry more. Inks fighting attitude and facade had been pretty believable, but had he created a new one for Dream to comfort him? Error didn’t know, and honestly hoped Ink at least tried to be understanding rather than joking and bouncing every moment.

"We had gotten back to mine and he sat on the lounge and cried himself to sleep! I offered him hot chocolate and snacks but he refused, even told me to fuck off at one point!" Ink beamed, bending down to pick up the art equipment he’d been using before Error arrived. The Destroyer was shocked to think Dream even spoke anything not-kind, let alone any sort of profanity. Though he didn’t know Dream well, he only knew what Nightmare had complained or ranted about and most of it was all just basic things. Errors thoughts came to a halt as he noticed Ink bend over. His fingers twitched anxiously, watching the other.

‘𝘍𝘶-𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦!’

"So, I came up with a new concept for you’re outfit, I noticed it’s a bit more torn and oh! fresh came by earlier, well technically I went to fresh and I said hi and Fresh w-" 

"Hush, tell me. Is the whole plan possible? Or does it look like there’s more bad to come from it than good?" Error sighed, pinching his nasal area as he watched Ink rapidly bounce in one spot with all of his art supplies dropping from his arms. While it was funny and somewhat nice to look at, he wondered how Ink had a God status.

Ink looked up and beamed at him before spinning around and using a brush to open a clear window, a tear through this universe into the planned other. 

"The only time I’ll let you create, shitface" 

Ink giggled and bounced as he flicked through the sketch book to a page littered with notes and random scribbles. Error looked in and sighed, it would take a long long time for the plan to even begin.

"I did a test run on a sped up version- well, 8 test runs-" "and?" Error suddenly turned to the smaller skeleton that was beside him. Ink giggled and stared up with empty sockets. 

"They all failed miserably"

Feeling himself deflate a little, Error groaned and stared through one empty field into another. "How’s this one different" "a slight change in design is all" Ink mumbled, sitting down beside Error.

The Destroyer glanced down and sighed, rubbing at his neck where it had began to hurt from looking straight down so much. He only had a slight height difference between himself and Ink, but it seemed so dramatic that his neck ached from it. 

"I told Dream about the plan and he went into the bedroom and hadn’t come out, I think I made him upset" 

"He’s probably in shambles thanks to you~" Error purred, smiling as the Creator paused. Then smiled and looked up at Error with a horribly gleeful expression. "Heh, oh well!"

Error turned back to the universe and sighed, it was so empty and undone. Even though Ink worked extremely fast, it wasn’t fast enough. He could only create so much at a time before he had a small burn out that could leave him bored of the current project, he only done it one or twice before but never more than that. Ink hummed loudly and looked around the tall grass, moving into a crawling position before reaching out for the discarded pen.

The glance Error caught of the Guardian bent over had him growl, pocketing his twitching hands. His magic had began to burn again, aching for some release that he wasn’t ready for. Memories flashed in front of his vision causing a light shudder across his body. As much as he wanted to break the other down, now wasn’t the time. 

Ink yawned and slowly got himself up to stand next to Error, frowning as he eyed the others height compared to him. He lightly stomped his foot on the grass and huffed dramatically in an attempt to get the others attention. Surely enough, Error glanced down and raised a brow bone, confused at the others antics.

"Stop being tall! You don’t even need to be that tall!" The whiny voice Ink put on complimented the tantrum attack, staring up at Error with a crimson colour question mark and a blue teardrop. "I look up at nearly everyone! Even Dream! Imagine what it was like to have to look up at Nightmare when he acquired the extra 50 ft!".

Error snickered, he and Nightmare had been two of the taller ones till Nightmare had lost the corruption, though he never knew if Nightmare was taller or not, he never noticed it really. Error rolled his eyelights and knelt down to be slightly lower than Inks eye level. The suddenly offended expression on The Creators face giving Error a good laugh, "can’t you just...make yourself taller? If you can create anything, why not height"

Inks left socket twitched as he growled under his breath. Ink had a unique growl, Error noticed from the very first fight. A thousand times deeper than his actual voice, one would think it was Nightmare growling- Inks was more guttural and snarly like. Error snickered at the other, noticing how Inks fists had become clenched and his shoulders had become straightened and tensed up. 

"Or maybe create some stilts" Error slowly leaned forward, close to the side of Inks skull making the other quiet his growling in favour for a soft whine. Error smiled, whispering 

"Shorty"

The blue eyelight had turned crimson in a millisecond. Error laughed and jerked back, falling onto his coccyx as Ink violently swung a closed fist where Error had been. The smaller skeleton crossing his arms over and frowning, staring at the ground below with an enraged expression, much like a toddler being told no to having extra ice cream. Inks eyelights flickered up to Error momentarily before directing back to the ground, searching frantically for something interesting.

Unfortunately, Ink wasn’t one to know how to stay still for more than a moment.

Upon getting up and straightening up his clothes, Error watched the smaller skeleton. Ink was having a hard time simply standing without bouncing or talking, eyelight frantically searching while his fingers clenched and unclenched his sleeves. Error watched in awe as the other tried hard to put on his display of anger, despite failing miserably. Inks war facade was amazing when others were around. Not so much when the two were alone.

"3...2..-" 

"You-tall...Bitch!"

Error gasped, placing a hand over his ribs, "oh- my feelings..", closing his sockets then quickly reopening to see a shocked Ink. Was the other really that naive? It suited him, so did the expression but wow. Error smiled, dropping his hands beside him and sighing. "You look stupid, I’m not offended-you literally hit me with a concrete slab the other day and you think calling me a bitch is gonna hurt?"

Inks hands clasped together in front, glancing away as he went silent. Error frowned. Did that somehow hurt Ink? He was one to change moods at the flick of a switch but never this quickly. 

"Cmon, Ink"

The smaller continued to glance away, idly rubbing at his arms with his thumbs. His form had began trembling lightly as he closed his sockets, knowing how readable he was due to the quirk.

Error sighed, slowly wandering over and sitting on his knees in front of the God. Placing his hand on Inks skull only resulted in it being shaken off by the other with a soft noise to accompany it. Inks posture relaxed slightly, tilting his skull up to reveal void-like sockets. Error shook his skull lightly and carefully grasped the others arm, guiding him closer. Slightly difficult as Ink refused to walk, tripping over his own feet in an attempt to not walk.

"Did you drink blue paint lately- it must’ve just gone into your system" 

The smaller slowly stepped forward, placing his skull into the others shoulder. Position slightly uncomfortable but it was better than allowing Error to see, the others much longer phalanges wrapping around Inks spine and skull to pull him closer. 

After a few minutes, Ink had pulled away. He looked exhausted now, unlike how he’d seemed less than an hour ago. "I’m gonna go sleep, maybe Dreams calm down"

Error nodded, watching the other wave slowly and yawn before turning into literal ink and teleporting away.

"This plans gonna take forever" 

Stumbling back into Nightmares room through the portal, Error froze. Something wasn’t right.

While the castle did have a heavily depressing atmosphere lately, whatever this was, felt worst.

Taking a quick look around the dim bedroom, he took note that Killer wasn’t present. Problem number one, and definitely his fault if he’s the reason Killers responsible for the off atmosphere. Problem two, the deafening silence. The castle always had some natural ambience, such as creaking or the sound of bricks chipping or lightly cracking. Or even the sound of the gang doing something or playing music. It was never this silent. It felt unnatural. 

Third problem. 

The darkness.

He was reminded of the void. Not so much Inks blank white void, but the one that Genocide resided in.

Nightmares room had only been lit by the natural moonlight outside since the curtains were left open, but further inspection had Error noticing that even the corridors lanterns had gone off. The castle was plummeted into darkness and no one seemed to notice?

Allowing his vision to adjust to the pitch darkness after being in a bright sunny field, Error stayed completely still while doing so. He couldn’t hear anything. No footsteps, no cracklings of flames or magic. 

His felt like it was suddenly dunked in ice cold water. Barging the giant bedroom doors open, he stood at the entrance to the corridor in despair. The castle was completely devoid of all lighting, even natural and there was no explanation. Even downstairs was unnaturally dark. Too bad he never picked up on fire magic to relight lanterns as he went. 

Thanks to the glow of magic, Error guided himself slowly down the hallway to any room he came across. Vivid blue strings snaked their way in front of his feet to light a dull path up the hallway, from Nightmares bedroom to the next. 

The only time he’d felt this way in the castle was when Killer had royally pissed off Nightmare, having the ability to darken the entire castle within moments thanks to his aura and caused Killer to experience his worst ‘nightmare’ over and over, until the other was reduced into shrieks and pleads of mercy. Error had ended up baby sitting the other three since they had no need to experience the darkness. Nightmare was just extra.

Once his hand came in contact with the first doorknob, he twisted and pushed the door. Wandering in he noticed mismatched eye lights suddenly flicker and focus on him, complimenting mismatched soul weakly illuminating the skeleton through his thin shirt. 

"Cross?"

The mismatched eye lights supposedly nodded, frantically searching up and down before focusing back on Error. "What’s going on? Why is it so fucking dark?"

Error summoned his strings to go further towards the skeleton, lighting Cross up a bit better for them to see. Slowly, the glowing strings made their way up each corner of the room till they covered the roof, casting the room a blue hue and lighting the furniture and two skeletons lightly. Cross starred, mesmerised by the pattern created above him along with the fact the strings even glowed. It wasn’t much light, but enough for the two to see each other well and light a small area up outside the hallway.

"What’s going on? I haven’t gotten to the others and Killers gone" 

"I was asleep and in my sleep I woke because of a loud bang or something, then I woke up and heard this whispering but it was all around me and everything had gone dark and Dust started screaming then he went quiet and the whispering stopped- All the lanterns in my bathroom had gone out an-" Cross gasped, inhaling deeply to get air before frantically at a confused glitch. "I tried to call out for Dust but the whispering had come back and I didn’t want to check out the hallway encase I got killed or something so-"

"Let’s..go find Dust" Error mumbled quietly.

Why did that all sound like Nightmares aura attack he could do? Dream definitely wasn’t within the castles universe to cause anything like that-wether or not he even could. Error frowned and carefully bought Cross to stand, noting mentally how cold and shaken the other was. What was all of this?

Stepping out from the blue hued room into a pitch black hallway wasn’t a nice feeling. He felt unsafe again, even with an ex guard at his side, it was nothing to protect them from the darkness. He couldn’t bring himself to use too much of the glowing strings either, in the event they got attacked and suddenly all this useless string cams collapsing down. He only summoned it in front of their feet to create a small lit up path, from one door to the next.

Crosses hand clutched at his jacket as he slowly opened the door to Horrors room. The worst part had been passing vacant rooms, what if something jumped out and attacked or worst? Error didn’t want to think too much on worst case scenarios and bought all his attention to finding the other members.

"Horror?"

The sudden shriek from Cross had the God suddenly grasp the smaller and throw him aside, strings wrapping around the being that had somehow been lurking beside them when they entered. 

Error gasped, quickly dismissing the strings that had wrapped around Horrors throat, leaving him gasping and rubbing at his throat as he stumbled back. Error frowned and bought his strings to copy what they’d done in Crosses room, then glanced back at the Horrortale skeleton with concern once he was sure the strings had lit up enough.

Horror was definitely one of more scarier ones of the gang, only one neon red eyelight, much larger than the others and slightly taller than the other gang members except for Error and Nightmare, he was one of the more intimidating ones when he wanted to be.

"Why didn’t you say anything when we walked in?!" 

Error looked over at Cross who had steadied himself on the bedpost with a hand to his stomach, staring at the other. "I thought you weren’t real- I didn’t expect to nearly be hung"

"What do you mean not real, do you have any idea why it’s so dark?" 

Horror paused, noticing the strings and smiling slightly. It was like LED strips that he and Killer had always wanted, just less bright. Upon repeating Errors question, Horror looked at him with a confused expression and shrugged. "I was asleep, woke up to an explosion or something then there was some loud creepy as fuck whispering and my room just went completely dark. My lantern had gone out and wouldn’t turn back on for some reason" 

"Didn’t you hear Dust?"

"I could only hear whispering" horror mumbled, looking over at Cross who had come back beside Error with a frown. Error sighed loudly, rubbing harshly at his temple as he groaned. None of this made sense.

"Any idea what the whispering was?"

"anything and everything. Felt like I was drowning in a crowd of people competing in an asmr contest" Horror shrugged again as he stepped over towards his bed. 

Error inhaled deeply and frowned, staring out into the hallway.

"I want to find Dust alone. If he’s screamed he might-" "why go alone? It’s dark as all shit out there. What if this is an attack-" "has Nightmares death really been that big of news- are we already being attacked" 

Error looked between the two and shook his skull, he understood the two being concerned but he’d thought Nightmare had trained them to be less skittish in such situations. 

The two stayed silent, watching the God anxiously. "I’ll be back, follow the light if something happens" 

The two had been left alone, staring with racing souls as the God wandered back out of the room, taking any shred of hope and safety they felt with him.

Error frowned as he checked all around for any explanation of the darkness, perhaps a strong gust of wind had knocked every candle out and startled Dust, that would explain the ‘whispering’ thing and Dust shouting, though it didn’t explain why not even natural lighting was doing anything. It was slightly overwhelming to be stumbling around blindly in the dark with little idea what could be lurking in the depths.

After a few moments of blindly walking in the void-like environment, he came across Dusts room. What he hadn’t expected was to hear noise inside, a faint whispering of one person and the sobbing of another. Error frowned and leaned against the door before opening to hear the conversation only to make out nothing but wordless whispers and pitiful sobbing.

It didn’t make sense. He should have stayed at the castle instead of going to Ink.

Quietly, Error knocked at the door and pushed it open. 

The whispering had come to an abrupt stop. 

Error sent his strings to light the room much like they had done the others.

The strings illuminated an empty room. Much to Errors horror, fully expecting to see Dust crouched in the corner or at least sitting on the bed. Somehow finding an empty room was scarier than finding a room with someone in it.

"Dust?"

The awkward glitch in his voice had him cringe, he didn’t like that he now sounded scared. A God, scared of a little ghosts. Great.

Taking hesitant steps around the vacant room, he glanced into the bathroom as one glowing string snuck in and lit up the floor only to reveal nothing either. The floor had been soaked with a towel drowning in the middle of the bathroom. Only had Error noticed the small shards of glass on the floor, bringing his gaze up to see the entire bathroom mirror in shattered pieces. The glass decorated the sink, countertop and items on the counter, Error whimpered quietly and checked over his shoulder at the room to be sure nothing had suddenly joined him in the room.

Thankfully, nothing.

What had caught Errors attention had been the light knocking sound and whining from the cupboard.

His soul rate began to skyrocket, beating faster and he crept closer towards the cupboard. Error frowned, it felt too dramatic. Why would Dust be in the cupboard after breaking the mirror, if he had? He’s one of the more responsible ones and would have cleaned it up...

Using his strings to pull the cupboard open, Error gasped and instantly knelt down.

Dust laid naked on the flooring of the cupboard, magic and blood surrounded him from where he lay with shards of small glass littered over his body. Error bit his tongue and hesitantly took off his coat as he examined the others injuries. A few broken ribs, a decent fracture to his skull and small thin slits covering all his arms up and down. The skeletons soul had been glowing weakly, weak and injured for sure, but thankfully alive.

With extreme caution, Error picked the skeleton up with coat and lifted him to be laying across his arms. Dust had been completely limp and still dripping blood at an alarming rate, while also cold and sweating. Error frowned and turned around, eye lights still casted down to get every detail of Dusts injury in his mind, of what was worst and had to be taken care of urgently to what could wait. Unfortunately all of it seemed urgent. 

Upon turning to face the door, Error yelped and jerked back, clutching the injured skeleton almost too tightly for his own health.

An odd dark haze lingered in the corner. Only illuminated by the hue of the room and only ever so slightly, if the room had been any darker he wouldn’t have noticed it. Error frowned and stepped away, it was next to the door...

He didn’t know what to do.

He squinted to make sure it was no trick of the eye and cringed when he realised it definitely was not. It didn’t move. It didn’t make a noise. It didn’t even seem possible.

The skeleton in his arms groaned quietly, empty socket twitching. Error groaned, alone in a room with a dying member and a weird black cloud. It was just a cloud, a simple black cloud. Maybe it didn’t even exist? Maybe his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness and it was just the corner being dark? It’s just a cloud, how would it hurt?

Error inhaled deeply before stepping forward slowly, still staring directly at the cloud figure. It didn’t move, and it was definitely just a cloud or some kind of haze, since the glowing string was visible through it.

Another step and Error was basically beside it, staring with a horrible feeling deep in his soul that it may attack and take Dust. Nightmare would’ve only wanted him to protect the other members and make sure they were safe, and Error, The God of Destruction, would been killed by a cloud.

Hilarious.

Another hesitant step, halfway between the entrance of Dusts room and the door. A calmness had washed over Error. The sudden feeling of security and warmth made him frown, glancing back at the odd cloud that only stayed in the corner, beside him. Eyeing it up and down for any physical features proved useless, only noting how safe and comfortable he felt near it.

Dust had even stopped whimpering and groaning in his arms as they were beside it.

Error sighed and stepped out. 

The darkness felt lighter, funny enough. 

The glowing strings lit up more of the castle now and the natural lighting from the moon had finally begun to light up the downstairs and the corridor a bit better. 

Everything felt a bit better. He’d have to come back to the figure after he let go of Dust.

Wandering back to room with an odd sense of calmness, Error stepped in to see Killer had also joined the other two, on the bed. Horror and Killer had been at Errors side within moments, taking Dust and frantically asking him questions.

However, he couldn’t hear them. He could only feel warm and safe, the cloud, mist, thing, engulfing his deepest thoughts. He was curious, why did it cause so much calmness?

It also bought a sense of mourning with it that Error didn’t have time to experience yet. 

"Take Dust to Nightmares room... follow the string, I’ll be back in a minute" 

Silently, Error walked out. Nothing felt wrong. He felt calm. As if he was floating in the middle of a still ocean on a comfortable raft with no waves or noise to disturb him. He felt at peace and alone while also feeling horrified and surrounded all at once.

He stepped back into Dusts room and saw an empty corner. Nothing.

It was gone.

But he felt fine.

"


	5. Chapter 5

As midnight drew near, each of the members began to doze off one by one. Killer was first to slip into a deep sleep, curled around Cross who was fiddling with a small puzzle cube. Horror had wrapped Dust up and carefully had him on the side of Nightmares bed, comfy under the blankets and rested on the thousands of pillows. Each were comfy and entering there own peaceful state of mind..

All except one.

Error frowned, staring out onto the vast plains that surrounded Nightmares castle. It was bizarre to think he’d built the megastructure by himself, each brick and each tiny detail of every arch in every corner had a small glimmer of his remaining magic. A heart wrenching memory of how much attention to detail he put into everything, his castle, his books even his own gang. Each of them had a book written on them, of Nightmares discoveries of each of them such as food preference, behaviour and illnesses.

Nightmare had bought him into the hidden library to brag to Error of the books he’d written, showing off each book with writing too perfect to be real. Those quiet moments between the two in that room. Errors memory played a heart sinking rerun of the many times the two had accidentally gotten too close for comfort. Nightmare forcing the other onto his lap to calm him before a reboot, the two arguing and shoving each other nonsense that never mattered, the few times the two got close and personal.

A small touch here, a soft brush against one another there...

He sighed and wandered back over to the bookshelf. Few had titles that made sense, most had symbols or odd marks across if it wasn’t an obvious abbreviation for something. Killers book had an image of his soul engraved on the leather spine, complimented with Killers name, timeline and some more scribbles. Error carefully pulled one out and watched quietly as the book next to it thumped against the other without the book in between.

Crosses book had tumbled over.

Errors frown twitched, becoming a small smile momentarily before glancing back down at the book in his hands. Surely enough, the book was dusty. Making his way over to the regal lounge, he sat against the armrest and opened to the middle of the book.

A date, diary entry of Killer, updates.

An hour of reading diary entries had him shuffling for a new position frequently due to being uncomfortable, both mentally and physically. Now he understood why Nightmae preferred leaning back on a tendril rather than sit normally on a seat. 

Each page gave a horrifically in-depth entry of Killers day, reactions, doings. It was like Nightmare stalked him. Each page, if not a scribble to label something, had a terrifyingly detailed paragraph of something as simple as how Killer would twitch at certain words. It was he sat over there shoulder to watch how they reacted the entire time. 

Horrors was the same, Dust was the same, Cross was the same. 

Error frowned as he shoved a few books around on the same shelf, hoping in some sick fashion, to find a book of himself. To see what Nightmare learnt about him. 

Shuffling through books left him coughing from the dust and exhausted, also a bit saddened somewhere. He glanced back at the stack of books on the chair and sighed, wandering back over to pick them up before noting small pages left out of the book. Sticking out of the book itself were envelops. 

Curious, the glitch bought himself to his knees to rest as he pulled an envelope from Dusts book. Skimming the book to find any obvious page with an explanation for the envelope came back with no answers, even opening up Horrors book carefully to the envelop only had Error staring at an empty page with the envelope placed on it.

Hand written, a wax seal of a crescent and a small wilted flower pressed into the wax. 

Error inhaled deeply and rested himself against the chair, staring curiously at the envelope. It was a thick envelope, with something small jingling inside. Error lifted it to the candle light and groaned upon seeing nothing come through the paper. 

Everyone had an envelope except himself. But to open someone else’s would be rude.

Sighing, Error stood and sat the books back up on the chair. Curiosity kicking his mind to go back and check just one envelope, but he refused. 

Heading to the grand desk, he pulled open drawers in hopes to find an answer. Pens, staples, random bits and pieces littered the drawer. His soul began to ache. Despite how close the two had gotten and nothing left for the glitch for an event just like this,

Not even a ‘how to take care of an unstable gang’ manual.

Sitting himself in the spinning office seat, he groaned and spun around a few times with his skull thrown back. 

His soul hummed, as if suddenly lighter. 

Eye lights igniting to face the corner, he was met with a dark shadow simply, existing in the corner.

Error scoffed, waving off the shadow before standing and shaking his skull.

"You gonna tell me where my book is? Or how to run this place?"

Calls going unanswered, the glitch rolled his eyelights and wandered back to the shelf’s. despite the ominous looking presence, it radiated a sort of comfort. 

"He didn’t a diary-thing- of me, did he? I was just a-" Error stumbled on his words, glancing down at his own hands as if he held the words physically that he searched for. "I was just a one night stand? This wasn’t meant to happen- he was a God-Guardian-Thing!. I wasn’t taught how to take care of them! I was-" a stray tear slipped from his sockets, making him wince and frantically rub at his skull to rid it. "-I was just a fling to him!-is that it?"

Error hiccuped, breathing laboured as he glanced around the room.

The room was sacred to the two. Where they could do anything and nearly no one could get to them, they could be themselves. 

From an earlier heat that had Nightmare grasping at the Destroyers collarbone as he rocked roughly against the polished Oakwood of the desk to the time Error had collapsed in battle due to a reboot and had Nightmare drag him back to this very room.

His whimpers and hiccups turned to growls, forcing the sweet memories away as he looked around the room. Every inch of the room was something else, to be wiped clean.

A sudden shock in his soul had him gasp and collapse, falling deep into a reboot. 

With no one to drag him to safety.

"Dreamy! I made your favourite! Milk tea" Ink called cheerfully outside the bedroom door, holding a tray that contained a mug and some snacks. Rocking back and fourth on his toes and heels had began to hurt as he waited, staring at a closed door with emotionless glee.

"Cmon, I know you’re in there!" 

"Ink, leave me alone, please"

Despite the exhaustion laced in the guardian voice, Ink smiled excitedly and bought himself to shoulder barge the door. Slamming into a locked door had hurt a lot more than expected, Ink frowned for a moment as he rubbed his arm quickly with a free hand. 

"You can’t mope around in your room all year!, you need fresh air.. maybe even a shower or some vitamins or some hugs or some-"

Suddenly the door open, revealing a pitch black room and a pale guardian at its entrance. Light yellow streaks marked the others skull while his outfit became no more than a blanket wrapped around his frame, ditching his normal getup.

"If I drink the tea, will you go away" 

Ink nodded frantically and bought the tray forward, offering the drink closer to the guardian so he had no need to reach. Dream made a soft noise in thanks and took the mug, about to turn away only to be grabbed by Ink. Dream sighed loudly and looked at the other, ignoring the tea that had spilt over the edge and onto his hands and floor. Inks embrace had good intentions, but for another day.

"Please, Ink-" Dream sighed as the artist tightened his grip suddenly, causing Dream to completely drop the mug due to loss of strength. "-can this wait another few days? I don’t feel well"

"You don’t smell well either, what have you been doing the last few days" Ink smiled and reached for the light, Dream yelped and went to grasp the artists wrist only to miss and sign as the light flicked on to reveal the life he’d been living the past few days.

Blankets twisted and bunched up, curtains drawn and clamped shut, clothes discarded across the room, bathroom turned upside down even the scarf Dream treasured so much was left lying uselessly across the floor. 

"I’d expect this state from a preteen that discovered porn for the first time and had school holidays, but from you? You yell at me if my sheets aren’t tucked ‘hospital style’ under my mattress!" Ink whined, stomping a foot as he released the guardian. Dream sighed and looked around the lit room for the first time in a while, feeling worst as he noticed himself how bad the room had gotten. 

Everything was done in the dark..

"I can clean it up, please just leave me to be" Dream paused as he stared at the scarf on the ground, feeling tears well up in his sockets again. "I don’t know what to do"

For the first time, Ink stopped bouncing and simply eyed his friends state. Slouched, exhausted looking and nearly no light in his eye lights. It wasn’t normal, all Ink could note as he watched the other trudge through the mess of his own room and begin to weakly pick items up.

"We were enemies anyway? He fought with us-" Ink gasped and yelped as a bone attack narrowly missed his skull, piecing the wall and causing an audible crack due to the force.

"He was my brother"

Dreams arm lowered, staring at Ink with red around his peripherals. The artist stood still with an awkward expression, silent in the corner like a statue. It was better than him moving and talking. 

"What do I do”


End file.
